Elder Titan
Summary Well may you ask, "How did this world take its form?" Why of all the worlds in creation, has this one its strange properties, its diverse and motley collection of creatures, cultures and lore? "The answer," One whispers, "lies with the Titans." These original progenitors were there near the Beginning--if not actual witnesses to the creation, then born with it still echoing in their ears. Stamped with the earliest energies of the universe, they wished nothing more than to continue as creators themselves. Thus they bent to the task of shaping matter to their will: hammering and heating, bending and blasting. And when matter proved less challenging than they liked, they turned their tools upon themselves, reshaping their minds and reforging their spirits until they had become beings of great endurance. Reality itself became the ultimate object of their smithing. Yet, along the way, they sometimes erred. In cases of great ambition, mistakes are unavoidable. The one we know as the Elder Titan was a great innovator, one who studied at the forge of creation. In honing his skills, he shattered something that could never be repaired, only thrown aside. He fell into his own broken world, a shattered soul himself. There he dwelt among the jagged shards and fissured planes, along with other lost fragments that had sifted down through the cracks in the early universe. And this is why the world we know resembles an isle of castaways, survivors of a wreck now long forgotten. Forgotten, that is, by all but the One who blames himself. He spends his time forever seeking a way to accomplish the repairs, that he might rejoin the parts of his broken soul, that we and the world alike might all be mended. This is the One we know as Elder Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely higher Name: Elder Titan, The One Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Older than the Universe Classification: Titan, Worldsmith, Creator of the Fundamental Forces Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Genius Intelligence, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to and including reducing matter to subatomic particles), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, it was used to create the Fundamentals), Earth Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Creation, Astral Projection, Dimensional Travel, Can summon alternate versions of himself from other planes, Can amplify his speed and power, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Resistance Negation (via Natural Order), Statistics Reduction (via Earth Splitter), Disarm Effect, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Should be far superior to the Four Fundamental Forces, which he created during the Schism when he divided the forces of the universe), likely higher Speed: Likely Infinite (The Fundamentals' existence predate time itself), otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent (He simultaneously exists in each of the seven planes at once) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: At least Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, Cross-dimensional travel and summoning Standard Equipment: Worldsmith's Hammer Intelligence: Genius (Titans were some of the first beings in existence and played a crucial role in forging reality to the point where manipulating matter became too simple for them. They then used their power to manipulate reality on themselves, sharpening their minds and strengthening their bodies. Even amongst these highly intelligent beings, Elder Titan was considered a great innovator, honing his skills at the forge of creation.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Elder Titan bashes his opponent with his hammer. *'Echo Stomp:' Elder Titan and his Astral Spirit both stomp the ground, damaging and knocking nearby enemy units unconscious around their locations. The Elder Titan stomp deals physical damage, while the Spirit stomp deals magical damage. *'Astral Spirit:' Elder Titan sends forth his Astral Spirit, damaging any units it passes through. When the spirit rejoins the Titan, it grants bonus damage and movement speed for each unit it damaged. **'Return Astral Spirit:' Returns the Astral Spirit to Elder Titan. *'Natural Order:' Reduces all elements to their basic levels, removing base armor and magic damage resistance from nearby enemy units. *'Earth Splitter:' Sends forth a jagged crack in front of Elder Titan. After 3 seconds, the crack implodes, slowing movement while dealing damage to each enemy based on their maximum life. Half of the damage dealt is Magical damage, while the other half is Physical damage. Units pulled in by Earth Splitter are also disarmed. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Doctor Strange's Profile (4-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Gods Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:The Fundamentals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4